Two moons
by Lulu and Maru-chan
Summary: The Five great nations are on the verge of collapse thanks to 'Lotus' a name that now strikes fear into people's hearts. A jutsu has been created   that leaves the fate of the future in the hands of twins Nasake and Amaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Two moons chapter 1**

**Maru) Hi peoples this story was a random idea that Lulu had a few Months ago it seemed like a good plot so here's the result of her idea and me being bored. It's a brand new story*Whoo, yeah story***

**Lulu) Anyways we hope you like it because my brain worked hard on this thought.**

**Maru) Well sadly me and Lulu do not own Naruto but we do own our OC's in this story.**

**Lulu) Get to the story already!**

**Maru) Fine!**

**(Prologue)**

In the years following the newest Ninja war between the nations, many villages suffered even those that had no ninja living within the walls. This caused the people to revolt and go against the Dymo's orders, the people organized raids on his castle and his servants even tried to poison him. Eventual he was murdered by an assassin or a ninja, no one really knows which it was, but without his rule the nations fell. Everywhere you turned there was death, betrayal, and corruption most of the damage was centered in the lands of wind, sound and fire. The most affected villages were the hidden villages.

Villages like the hidden sound village, the hidden Sand village, and finally the hidden leaf village. The hidden villages were forced to fall back onto old traditions that had been ruled forbidden many years ago, the age of a child to be put in the academy was now back to four and the rankings were dropped back down the children were expected to reach Jounin level by the time they were twelve. They were no longer given D-ranked missions the missions skipped right to C-ranked as soon as they graduated but the number of people in a cell remained the same, three Genin and the Jounin instructor.

Most of the graduates didn't live longer than six months after their graduation from the academy those that did manage to live were made to train everyday by their Jounin instructor. If you were one of the lucky ones and lived through the battles and made it back home, but only to be plagued by nightmares of watching your comrades being cut down. Finally after four years the wars between the nations calmed, after a treaty was signed but it didn't stop.

There were still some radicals who wanted to restart the spark of war but they were quickly taken care of by the Black ops. The treaty was proclaimed two years ago, now there was another threat, a group known as 'Lotus' was trying to bring about another war. 'Lotus' was brought about by two rouge ninja who abandoned their village and teamed with other rouge ninja or as documents say 'the most feared group in all the Hidden villages' the group known as the Akatsuki.

(**Present time: dream)**

_A table sat in the middle of a brightly lit room with a cake sitting on its shiny oak surface, chairs were sitting around the table and two small children were standing in the doorway separating the sitting room and the kitchen. Both children looked at one another automatically understanding the unspoken conversation between them, both started toward the table and the giant cake. Nearing the table the slightly taller girl stopped causing her partner in crime to stop also, looking around they started toward the cake again, slowly making their way closer, step by step, inch by inch._

_Climbing onto a chair both girls sat on their knees and looked at the cake it has candles on it and a small bird crest sat in the center, it was a birthday cake. Looking at each other they smiled because they knew who the cake belonged to; it was going to their Hokage the most respected person in their village. Hearing a noise behind them both girls turned in the chair to see a smiling woman with shoulder length brown hair standing behind them, their mother. Shaking her head she shoos both girls off the chair and out of the kitchen, once out of the kitchen they run into their father who looks down at them._

"_Girls go get dressed we're taking the cake to the Hokage"_

"_Yes papa" both girls say one more enthused than the other._

_Going upstairs they get dressed the taller girl, who is also the oldest by a few minutes pulls on a purple tank top with black netting over it and gray shorts, while her sister who is obviously the youngest wears a gray shirt and black shorts. Going back down the stairs their parents are standing at the bottom, their mother was in a blue skirt and a lighter blue colored shirt and her brown hair was now pulled back and their father was wearing a pair of basic ninja pants and a simple blue shirt. _

_Smiling both girls run out the door when they hit the streets they both stop and grab each other's hand and walk toward the tall red building in the center of the village as their parents follow. Reaching the Hokage tower the girls run up the crumbling stairs and to the weather worn and slightly charred doors to the office of the Hokage. Not even bothering to knock the youngest girl shoves open the doors, with her sister's help and both girls run into the office smiles on their faces. _

_Seeing the person they cherish as family sitting in the chair behind a big oak desk, looking up from a pile of paper work the Hokage smiled for two reasons the first reason: no more paper work and the second reason was the two smiling children standing in the office. A few minutes later the parents of the smiling girls walked in, their mother set the cake down on the Hokage's desk and bowed while the girls tackle their 'Hokage-chan' in a duel hug round the waist. Then a person in a cat mask walked into the room and started talking to the blonde Hokage who turned to the girls' parents whom both nodded, then the Hokage looked down at the two children. Then walked to the wooden desk and wrote on a scroll and handed it to the children's mother and father both read the words and bow again. _

_Looking at each other both girls nodded and ran to their parents and hugged them both._

"_Bye mama, bye papa" the youngest says followed by the oldest._

"_Come back soon and safe"_

"_We will, you both get to stay with Hokage-Sama and have fun playing, now be good girls" their father says as him and his wife walked out the door._

"_So, girls do you want some cake?" the blonde asks, both girls turn around and look at the cake then the Hokage._

"_No, we want to wait till mama and papa get back cause' mama made your cake so we have to eat it with them." the youngest said softly._

"_Yeah Hokage-chan we have to wait, mama and papa will be back soon from their mission." the oldest said._

"_Okay then so what do you want to do?"_

_Both girls looked at each other and smiled the answer obvious to them both "We want to play ninja!" _

_Laying on a couch in the Hokage's office were both girls they were sleeping and had been for the past two hours, sadly this meant the Hokage had to go back to paper work. Watching as the girls slept the blond was amazed at how much they resembled their parents and how odd their eyes were, the oldest girls left eye was gray and her right eye was blue. While her little sister's right eye was black and her left eye was blue, and they both held their parents features in their looks. While comparing the girls to their parents an ANBU walked into the Hokage's office the ANBU'S movements weren't right, concerned the Hokage stood up. _

"_What's' wrong?"_

"_Hokage-Sama the mission failed, the two you sent died while trying to infiltrate the hideout." the ANBU said then a noise caught their attention both girls where sitting up looking at them both._

_The oldest was the first to ask the question the Hokage and the ANBU dreaded to hear "Where is our mama and papa at?" she asked rubbing her eyes._

"_Hokage-Sama-" the ANBU started but was cut off by a hand._

"_No, I'll tell them" kneeling on the floor the blonde motioned for the two girls to come closer. Once they did the hard part came next._

"_Hokage-chan when are mama and papa coming home?" the youngest asked._

"_Girls… your parents… are not going to come back." the blonde said letting the words sink in, watching as both girls finally understood what had been said and the reaction was what was expected._

"_NO, YOU'RE LYING MAMA AND PAPA ARE COMING BACK!" the youngest screamed, backing away tears running down her face._

"_HOKAGE-CHAN, DON'T PLAY SUCH MEAN PRANKS IT'S NOT NICE!" the older girl yelled running to her sister and grabbed her hand then turned back to the Hokage._

"_I'm sorry…but I'm not lying to you, your parents won't be coming back to you." Seeing the unshed tears in the blonde Hokage's eyes was enough to tell both girls it was true, their parents where gone and they only had each other now._

"_NO, NO, NO THEIR COMING BACK THEY ARE, THEY ARE!" the youngest screamed not wanting to believe it. Understanding the Hokage's word the oldest girl squeezed her little sisters hand, tears now running down her face she turned to her little sister shaking her head._

"_No, it's just us now, it's us two, we're all we have." she said crying, dropping to her knees she pulled her sister with her, hearing footsteps both girls were pulled into a warm embrace and the Hokage's voice came out in a soft whisper._

"_You're not alone you have me." with those six words both girls cried into the blonde's chest._

_The cake remained on the desk untouched, still in the white box it was brought in the two girls now slept on the couch having cried themselves to sleep. The Hokage sat reading the report over and over. The two man cell was infiltrating the suspected hideout of 'Lotus' when they were caught in an ambush, unable to win they sent out a status on what was happening and what they had found. Setting the report down the Hokage sighed, they had to find a way to stop 'Lotus' and stop them soon._

_The funeral was held the next day, it wasn't raining it was a beautiful sunny day, the birds sang and the clouds passed by as if nothing was wrong, but everything was wrong. Their parents were dead, standing dressed in black shirts and shorts the twins held hands and each had a white Lillie, it was their mother's favorite. The Hokage said some words but neither girl really heard anything said, both were staring at the wooden boxes their parents were in. Once the words were said all the people there -most of them were just blurs to both children- placed flowers on the coffins. _

_People tried to talk to them but neither girl said anything the younger one hadn't spoken since crying herself to sleep and the older girl didn't feel like explaining how she felt. Finally they reached their mother and father stepping up they looked at the coffins seeing their parent's pictures brought tears to the older girl's eyes. Then she imagined what it was like for her parents to die, if it hurt them? Had thought of her or her sister? What if she and her sister were next what would happen then…_

"NASAKE!"

Screaming a woman with hip length Raven hair shot up from her laying possession on her bed, panting and her body shaking she closed her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chin. Sitting crossed legged on the bed, facing her was her sister Amaya, her shoulder length raven hair fell around her face; reaching out her hand she rested it on Nasake's elbow.

"I had the dream again…I'm sorry if I woke you up Amaya-chan"

"Nasake-nee, when are you going to stop doing this to yourself?" her sister scolded "That happened fifteen years ago our parents are gone accept it, move on"

"I know that Amaya-chan, I don't choose to have that horrible dream almost every time I sleep, it just happens!" Nasake snapped.

Sighing Amaya stood up "I guess you're right, well get dressed Sensei wants to see us." and with that she walked out leaving Nasake to change.

Once dressed in her Jounin gear Nasake joined her younger sister at the front door, both women had made little adjustments to the Jounin attire, neither Nasake nor Amaya wore the forest green vests but both women had the Kanji for Jounin on the back of their shirts. Other adjustments where color, Nasake had picked a purple shirt that stopped at her elbows and just below her belly button and mesh over it and grey shorts that stopped in the middle of her shins. Amaya wore a black tank top with gray mesh over it the mesh stopped at her knuckles and she wore black pants with tape going from her ankles to the middle of her shins.

Walking out of their small apartment both women stepped onto the streets of Konoha as they walked they looked at the still broken buildings, the streets had trash scattered over them and the villagers looked at both women with disdain. Ignoring the glares they got from the non-ninja population of the village they made their way to the faded red building in the middle of the village, reaching it they saw that there were new patches of graffiti marked on the building, it was meant to belittle the Hokage but nothing seemed to faze the blonde they called Sensei.

Reaching the doors Amaya pushed them open and walked in followed by Nasake who shook her head at Amaya's unbreakable habit of barging in on the Hokage. Once inside both women noticed all the people standing in the room, they both knew who they were but had never really talked to them especially the Kazekage. Looking at them Amaya looked at Nasake who shrugged and looked over the rest of the people finally the Hokage spoke.

"Amaya, Nasake you are the final two needed for this meeting, now as you all know times are turbulent, with the wrong word, or gesture we could start the wars again. We all know the leaf village as well as the Sand village could not handle a war in each of our current states we would fall. Our villages would be lost as would our way of life." Stopping the blonde let the words sink in then spoke again. "It's bad now but if we work harder we can restore the village we've done so much so far. Even with the raids we've kept the village walls up." The blonde said smiling then the smile dropped.

"I'd like to say all of that is true but I can't say It… because I would be lying to you all, we are in grave trouble the people of the village are attacking Ninja, the people who protect them! It's sad to say all non-ninja parents are not willing to send their children to the academy even thought I have changed everything back. So our shinobi count will decrease by a great deal, realizing this I gathered the people in this room five years ago to work on a solution and we finally thought of one." The blonde said then looked at a tall man with a ponytail and a bored look on his face.

"It's a jutsu… a very complex jutsu it will take stamina, chakra control, and will power but most of all it will take two shinobi willing to take on the assigned mission." He said looking at Nasake and Amaya.

"It's a dangerous jutsu" he continued "The likelihood of you making it back here is very slim, actually there is about an 80 percent chance that you won't be coming back at all." ponytail finished.

"So Amaya, Nasake do you accept the mission?" looking at each other the girls looked at the Hokage.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama." they said simultaneously.

"So where are we going?" Amaya asked detached.

"It might sound strange but we're devised a Jutsu that can send you back in time." The Hokage said getting stares from both women but he continued. "I know it sounds crazy but we finally figured it out and we can send you back into the past to prevent the present status of the village. We need you both to go back and stop 'Lotus' from becoming and joining with the Akatsuki, it is important." Reaching into the desk the Hokage pulled out two pictures and handed one to each girl.

"I'll ask again, do you want this mission, you might get stuck in the past and you would never see this time again."

"Hokage-Sama we said yes, even though it sounds crazy, but you're our sensei we trust your words." Nasake said smiling.

"Okay here are the rules girls, listen." ponytail said gaining the twins attention. "Rule one: Do not speak of our present time for obvious reasons.

Rule two: Do not tell anyone in the past things about the future no matter how trivial you think it is.

Rule three: Hide your ability's if you can.

Rule four: this is the most important rule of all do not; I repeat do not save any lives. I know it sounds cruel but if you save someone who is supposed to die you could mess up the course of this present time."

"So what exactly are we going to the past to do Hokage-Sama?" Nasake asked in confusion.

"You are going to prevent the two in those pictures from starting 'Lotus' hopefully without violence."

"What do we do if they start the organization anyways even with us interfering?" Amaya questioned.

The blonde was quiet for a few moments before answering. "Then you are to assassinate them both."

"Right" Amaya said and Nasake nodded.

"We'll prepare the Jutsu now." Ponytail said while the others formed a circle and placed scrolls on the floor in front of them even the Hokage walked to the circle and placed down a scroll.

"Don't we need anything!" Nasake asked quickly. "I don't have any of my scrolls and Amaya-chan doesn't have her katana and-" an ANBU walked out of the shadows silencing Nasake, in his had he held a bag, dropping it at her feet she lifted it and unzipped it, inside were all her scrolls. "What about-" she pouted when he held out Amaya's katana to her.

"Amaya, Nasake step into the circle." The ponytail said while making hand signs, obediently both women stepped into the softly, glowing circle.

Looking at the blonde in front of her Nasake wanted to ask, no needed to ask, so she did. "Hokage-Sama"

"Yes, Nasake?"

"What are their names? The founders of 'Lotus' I mean?"

Eyes widening from Nasake's question the blonde smiled slightly then spoke. "I've talked about them many times in my stories, Nasake, both were excellent shinobi. The two you are going to try and stop from creating 'Lotus' their names are Haruno, Sakura and… Hyuuga, Hinata."

"Sensei you said they both died years ago!"Nasake said in shock.

"Nasake-nee, Hokage-Sama lied to us." Amaya said quietly.

"They did die, the day they betrayed the village and hurt so many people, they became dead to me. Your mission is to prevent our village from ending up as it is now do you understand, Nasake, Amaya this is what I trained you for this is why you are both in the black ops. Your skill rivals those twice your age, together you two are a perfect team, fight together, and stay with each other your bond as sisters makes you strong. Now do you remember the moon tattoos on your shoulders?"

"Yes" both women answered together.

"It acts as a com-link so I can talk to you…well we hope it works that way but only you two will be able to hear me okay, once in the Hokage's office of the past open this and it will activate the jutsu on the tattoos?" The blonde said handing Nasake a scroll, taking it she placed it in her bag.

"Yes, sensei."

"We're ready, I don't know how you two will be affected but it shouldn't be too bad." Ponytail said placing his hands over the seal as did everyone else.

"Girls" Looking at the blonde the twins waited. "I'll miss you both, stay together…please"

Smiling, Nasake reached out and grabbed onto Amaya's right hand. "We will and we'll miss you too, but my sour puss sister will miss you more, see you when you're younger…Naruto sensei." and with that the light engulfed both girls and when the soft blue light faded they were gone.

**Maru) Sweetness…ain't it you know it was awesome okay well tell us what you think.**

**Lulu) If you can tell us who ponytail was you get a cookie!**

**Maru) Till the next chapter bye.**


	2. Hello Sensei!

**Two Moons Chapter 2**

**Lulu) Wow who knew that my brain could actually come up with something…. Something so genius.**

**Maru) I know it's scary that your brain actually works!**

**Lulu) Hey that's mean, by the way we don't own Naruto, only our OC'S and my plot line.**

**Maru) Yeah I know but that's why you love me, I keep you in reality, and start the story already.**

The girl's landed in a heap on the ground unable to move for what seemed like hours but it was only a few moments.

"Amaya, will you get off of me, now!" Nasake asked nudging her twin.

"Whatever." Amaya said moving off of her sister, before standing up and dusting herself off.

"Yeah, you whatever me again and you're going to get it." Nasake said standing up before brushing herself off also. It wasn't until she was standing that she noticed something.

"Amaya-chan, are you shorter?" She asked standing in front of her sister "Oh my kami you are shorter."

"Whatever, you're still an old hag." Amaya replied in a monotone voice.

"I'm older by two minutes, two freaking minutes; I don't see how that makes me an old hag!" Nasake yelled pointing at her younger sister.

"By the way you got shorter too." Amaya said pointing at her sister, Nasake looked down and noticed that her clothes didn't fit right anymore her once shin length capris now touched her toes and the waist was loose and her shirt passed her knuckles.

"Damn it, I just bought these clothes." That's when someone chose that moment to clear their throat getting both the girls attention. At the sound, Amaya jumped into a fighting stance with her left hand resting on her Katana. While Nasake just stared at the people who they had been arguing in front of.

"Who might you two girls be?" A man with long white hair asked, a blonde haired teen was standing next to him. When neither of the girls answered the man spoke "You both are wearing the Jounin symbol on your shirts and you both are wearing the leaf head band so I will ask you once again, who are you and where did you come from?"

"Well my name is Nasake and this is my twin sister Amaya. And to answer your other question, well how did sensei explain it to us?" Nasake asked with a smirk on her face, right away Amaya caught onto the plan and answered the question.

"Sensei used the book that he gave me as a guide of sort's." Amaya answered playing her little part in the game.

"Oh yeah! Well you see" she turned towards the two strangers once again acting serious like what was about to be said was a secret only known to a few people "when a man loves a woman they do this thing called sex. And the man inserts his…"

"ENOUGH!" The blonde teen yelled, his face was beet red and he looked slightly angry "You sound just like prevy sage here." He yelled while waving his hand towards the man with white hair.

"Naruto!" The man yelled at the blonde.

"Naruto?" The girls said in shocked unison.

'_Sensei'_ they both thought at the same time.

"Now, your answer didn't tell me what village you came from, but if you know Naruto then you must know who I am." The man said as if it was the greatest thing in the world to know who he was and that everyone most knows the answer to the question.

"Uh, no, not really?" Nasake said completely lost about who the man in front of them was.

"What, you don't know who I am!" The man asked shock written on his face.

"No we don't otherwise we wouldn't have asked who you were." Amaya said in a bored tone.

'_She sounds just like that Uchiha'_ the man thought.

"Fine if you don't know who I am, then I shall tell you." The man proclaimed "I am the great toad sage and the author of the greatest books ever made. I am the great Jiraiya-Sama."

"Oh no." Nasake sighed before looking back to see her sister's face, except that Amaya was not there. Nasake looked back at Jiraiya, only to find Amaya standing right in front of him with an orange book and pen in her hands.

"Jiraiya-sama, could you please sign this for me." Amaya asked in a small voice that actually sounded like happiness, which was shocking to Nasake.

"Why of course, anything for a beautiful maiden with good taste in books." Jiraiya said taking the pen and book from Amaya's hands.

"Amaya-chan, why do you have that book I thought I brunt them all." Nasake said with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Nee-chan you only thought that you burned them all." Amaya said in a matter of fact voice that still somehow managed to sound bored at the same time.

"You mean you used a genjutsu on me my darling twin?" Nasake asked in a sweet voice and Amaya not being fooled by the sweet and innocent act hid behind Naruto before answering the question.

"I had to insure the survival of my books Nee-chan." Amaya said in the same tone as before, but to her shock Nasake's death glare wasn't directed towards her instead it was towards.

"Jiraiya!" The oldest twin shouted.

"Wait, what did I do!" Jiraiya yelled holding up his hands trying to show his innocents.

"You! You wrote those books that corrupted my little sister." Nasake yelled moving closer to Jiraiya.

"But it's not my fault." Jiraiya said.

"Really, because I'm failing to see how it's not, you wrote those books so therefore it's your fault." Nasake said taking two more steps towards Jiraiya. Who in turn tried to take two steps back, from the enraged girl only to find himself backed into a tree.

The only thing that could be heard coming from the forest was screams, that lasted for a few minutes before the silence returned.

"I think you killed him." Naruto said from behind Amaya, he had jumped behind her when Nasake was beating the sage.

"No, but he might not be able to walk for a while." Nasake said in a weird but somehow happy voice.

"Hmm." Amaya said looking at the scene in front of her, Jiraiya on the ground unmoving and the occasional moan coming from him and Nasake standing in front of him, looking kind and sweet like she couldn't have done anything wrong.

'_She really scares me sometimes.'_ Amaya thought to herself.

"Well anyways back to the conversation that needed to start in the first place."

"That made no sense." Amaya said interrupting Nasake.

"Hush, it made perfect sense to me." Nasake said sticking her tongue out at Amaya. "Anyways Naruto-senn…, I mean, Naruto are you two heading to the Leaf village or are you traveling?"

"We're heading back to the village; it's been two-in-a half years since I started my training with the prevy sage." Naruto said crouching down next to Jiraiya and poking him with a stick. "Hey I think you did kill him."

"She didn't kill me" Jiraiya said grabbing the stick before Naruto could poke him again thus scaring the living shit out of the blonde causing him to fall onto his butt.

Nasake busted out laughing while Amaya just stared at them on the ground.

"So ladies tell me where you are going." Jiraiya asked after sitting up and recovering a bit from the beating that Nasake had given him.

"We are heading to the leaf village, to see the Hokage." Nasake said in a serious voice, all traces of humor gone.

"Oh and why are you going to see her?" Jiraiya asked still acting happy and care free.

"We have important information for the Hokage's ears only." Amaya said putting her hands in her pockets like she didn't care about anything.

"Hmmm, and what information would that be?" Jiraiya asked, hoping to get an actual answer.

"Like my sister said it's for the Hokage's ears only." Nasake said her voice drawn just daring Jiraiya to ask another question about it.

"Well," Jiraiya started "why don't you two travel the rest of the way with us. We are heading back to the village, and besides there's safety in numbers."

"Sure ok." Nasake said not even hesitating.

TIME SKIP- 2 DAYS LATER

After two days of non-stop talking from Naruto which was a great shock to the girls, because their Naruto wasn't a chatter box. Amaya was able to ignore him for the first day but by the second day she was twitching. Nasake on the other hand was chatting away with Naruto about the different types of ramen. Just as Amaya was about to turn around and do horrible, unforgiving things to Naruto to make him stop talking; Jiraiya saved his student and their future Sensei.

"Here we are!" he blurted startling both Nasake and Naruto, and Amaya sighed in relief of not having to kill her future sensei and possibly ruining everything.

As the group got closer to the gates, the girls got a really good look at everything. The gates looked to be in great condition, they hadn't suffered any fire ball jutsu or any jutsu for that fact, and the wall looked great. The buildings were all intact; no trash was strewn all over the streets there didn't appear to be any damage to it at all. As they walked through the gate, Nasake tripped over a rock in her awe of everything around her.

"Nasake-chan, are you ok?" Naruto yelled running over to help her up off the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine. I trip all the time, I'm actually surprised that I didn't fall sooner to tell the truth." She said standing up smiling and rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess that I'm in a little bit of a shock, we haven't been in the village before."

"I thought you said that you were from the village." Jiraiya asked getting a little suspicious.

"No, our parents are from here and they were stationed out in the field for the last eighteen years. So we've never actually been here before." Amaya said quickly coming up with a lie.

"Wow I think that's the most she's said in the past two days." Naruto whispered to Nasake, the raven nodded in agreement while still looking at the buildings around them.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san's words never were able to express how beautiful this place was and now I know why." Nasake said in awe.

"Where were they posted at?" Jiraiya asked still suspicious and unable to shake the feeling that he was missing something big.

Flash Back

"_If anyone is to ask where you girls are from I want you to tell them that your parents were stationed out in the field for the last eighteen years and if they want to know where then you tell them area 42. No one but the Hokage and Jiraiya will know where you are talking about. It's a code of sorts, telling them that you have important information and that can be very valuable." _Naruto-sensei had drilled this into their heads since they were little.

End Flash Back

"Area 42" Amaya said as they continued to walk toward the tower.

"Neh, neh Nasake-chan watch this." Naruto said running up a pole to stand at the top of it.

"Boss!" Turning at the voice Nasake saw three kids, a girl and two boys.

"Konahamaru." Naruto shouted, jumping down and running to the boy.

Looking at the spiky brown haired boy Nasake was reminded of their Konahamaru, so if this boy was Konahamaru then the other two must be Udon and Moegi. Getting pulled from her thoughts by two pops Nasake looked up in time to see two naked women one blonde and the other a brunette. Twitching she looked over at her sister who had a look of disbelief on her face, leaning over Amaya whispered.

"Sensei was a pervert when he was younger."

"NARUTO!" someone shouted punching the blonde in the top of the head, looking toward the ruckus they saw it was a girl with pink hair glaring at the blonde. Immediately both girls noticed her from the pictures they were shown before leaving on their mission. Looking the pinkett over, she didn't look like much but from what sensei had said Sakura was trained by the fifth Hokage herself, the legendary slug Sanin Tsunade.

"Ow Sakura-chan that hurt" Naruto whined.

"Good…who are your friends Naruto?" she asked finally noticing the twins.

"Oh this is Nasake-chan and her sister Amaya-chan." he said point to the girls in turn.

"Hi I'm Sakura it's nice to meet you both."

"The same goes for us but if you'll excuse us we need to speak with the Hokage." Amaya said roughly, walking past the group of people Nasake following her.

"Wait I need to inform the Hokage that Naruto is back." Jaraiya said following the girls.

"Fine." Amaya said and kept walking. Reaching the tower the twins noticed it wasn't covered in graffiti, crumbling or scorched by any fire it was perfect, walking up the stairs Nasake was hoping Amaya wouldn't do what she did to their Hokage. Reaching the top Amaya stopped at the doors, breathing a sigh of relief Nasake was about to praise her twin when Amaya shoved the doors open and walked right into the office of the fifth Hokage.

"Who do you think you are barging into my office like that!" the blonde woman behind the desk shouted at the short raven haired girl.

"My name is Amaya Maki and this is my sister Nasake Maki and we bring an important message Hokage-Sama." Amaya said seriously.

"What news is so important that you bust into my office unannounced?"

"It's classified as top secret strictly double S ranked Hokage-Sama." Nasake said looking at her. "It's only for the ears of the Hokage and the legendary toad Sanin Jaraiya, not even your ANBU can hear what is about to be said Hokage-Sama." she finished looking into the blonds eyes.

Looking at the two girls standing in her office Tsunade sighed and with a wave of her hand the ANBU in the office left then she looked at Jaraiya, nodding his head he made some hand signs and the room changed shape, texture and color.

"What kind-of jutsu is this?" Nasake asked.

"One of my summons, we're inside a toads stomach its sound proof no one can hear what is being said." the toad Sanin said.

"Ewww" was all Amaya said before Tsunade interrupted.

"Girls this had better be important." she said staring at them with hard honey eyes, staring back with mismatch eyes the twins nodded and spoke.

**Maru) Well how do you like the story so far.**

**Lulu) Is it getting interesting yet?**

**Maru) Let us know what you think in reviews we like getting feedback from you guys.**

**Lulu) Yep, yep Ja na**


End file.
